Amor de Leyenda
by Freaky October
Summary: Dos vidas unidas por una leyenda, Seth Clearwater y Anna Marie Miller, dos chicos con hermanos mayores que pretenden controlar sus vidas, dos chicos queriendo hacer su propio camino sin importar las opiniones de los demás. ¿Será el amor una vía de escape?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Olympia, Washington D.C.

Era un día como cualquier otro, estaba sentada en el escritorio de mi habitación terminando la tarea de Literatura que me habían dejado en la escuela, donde leíamos en estos momentos "Orgullo y Prejuicio" uno de mis libros favoritos, época en la que se hacían fiestas de salón, se tomaba el té y se tenían pretendientes. Suspiré mientras colocaba el punto final a mi ensayo y cerraba el cuaderno, dejando el lápiz a un lado del mismo. Recostada en la silla del escritorio absorta en mis pensamientos detallaba mi habitación, paredes color rosa, estantes con muñecas, un armario lleno de prendas que incluso muchas de ellas no había usado ni una sola vez, y otro tanto más de cosas que mis padres me habían regalado durante toda mi vida, a la princesa de la casa, la niña consentida en su urna de cristal a la que no se le permitía salir de allí. Suspiré de nuevo, faltaban dos meses para mi cumpleaños, tendría los tan anhelados 16 años, la gran fiesta que desde pequeña había soñado tener, la que ahora no me atraía tanto y que en cambio se me hacía un desperdicio de dinero, tiempo y demás. Mis padres querían hacerla como cualquier niña normal con mente de princesa hubiera querido, decoraciones color rosa, un vestido grande y pomposo parecido al de una "Barbie", con su príncipe azul esperándola para el tan soñado baile del vals. La diferencia era que ya no soñaba con esas cosas, sabía que no existían los príncipes azules y tampoco los cuentos de hadas, pero siempre había querido que apareciese alguien así en mi vida, que me quisiera, que me regalara flores y chocolates, que fuera especial y que me dijera lo mucho que me amaba.

-Annie, necesito tu laptop, tengo que hacer… una tarea y mamá y papá dijeron que si no me la prestabas tendrías problemas- Dijo la voz del chico que entraba en mi habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta, interrumpiendo mis ensoñaciones y hablando con aquella voz que empieza a cambiar con el paso de la edad, algo así como el gran paso en la adolescencia, luciendo sus 16 años y medio.

-Está bien, pero podrías tocar la puerta primero, pedir la laptop prestada y pedir el favor, Justin- Le respondí a mi hermano, el hermano del medio, que muchas veces parecía ser el menor con las actitudes que tomaba.

Y sí, yo era la menor de dos hermanos mayores, los dos eran hombres, una razón más por la cual estaba resignada a jamás encontrar a aquel chico que hiciera que mi corazón diera vuelcos de alegría con tan sólo oír su voz. Sobreprotectores al igual que mis padres, y más con aquel instinto, gen o como prefieran llamarle que venía con ellos y con mi familia desde generaciones atrás. Mis dos hermanos mayores eran dos hombres lobo, pero ellos preferían ser llamados licántropos, o "Lycans" en su defecto.

-Ten cuidado y no la vayas a dañar, no todo lo que hay en esta casa está hecho para tus manotas- Le refunfuñé recordando algunas ocasiones en que había "maltratado" varias de mis posesiones. –Y sal de mi habitación ¡ahora! Yo también tengo cosas que hacer…- Le mentí sólo para que saliera de mi vista aquella sonrisa burlona que siempre ponía cuando se salía con la suya, pues sabía que si me negaba a prestarle mi laptop, tendría una "conversación padres-hija" acerca del compartir y el ser una buena hermana.

Lo vi salir de mi habitación y ajusté la puerta detrás de él, caminé hasta llegar junto a mi cama y me agaché sacando de debajo de ella un pequeño cofre. Me senté encima de la cama y lo abrí sacando un pequeño cuaderno; no era tanto así como un diario, yo lo llamaría mejor, un cuaderno de anotaciones. Allí escribía cosas que sentía, frases que me gustaban e incluso algunos fragmentos de canciones con los que me identificaba. Recorrí sus páginas y leí las anotaciones pasadas, cuando volví a tener aquella sensación de que algo pasaría, que algo cambiaría, un buen cambio, aquella sensación que rondaba en mí desde hace algunos días atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La Push, Washington

Sentado en la ahora pequeña cama para mi gran tamaño, jugando en la Xbox, estaba aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenía. Había terminado mi ronda por La Push y Sam me había dado, en cierta forma, "permiso" para ir a descansar a mi casa, pues volvía a estar a su cargo, en su manada exactamente. Mi mamá ahora que había hecho oficial su relación con Charlie Swan se la pasaba todo el día en Forks, no entendía porque simplemente no se iban a vivir juntos, total, ya sabía cómo arreglármelas solo; pues Leah prefería estar de ronda, y si no era su turno, prefería andar por ahí en algún lugar de La Push dando vueltas, caminando y distrayéndose, no soportaba que los demás no fuéramos tan infelices cómo ella, pero aún así la compadecía, era mi hermana y haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso cuando en el pasado me había cambiado por el que ahora era la causa de su sufrimiento.

_-Flash Back-_

_-Leah, ¿quieres ayudarme a pasar este nivel? Llevo días intentándolo y no he podido, sé que tu puedes hacerlo pero no has tenido tiempo para jugar conmigo- Le dije en un tono mezclado de reproche y un poco de emoción por la expectativa mientras le enseñaba el control de la Xbox._

_-Lo siento Seth, de veras lamento no haber tenido tiempo para jugar contigo, pero hoy quedé de salir a comer helado con Sam. Prometo que cuando llegue te ayudaré, ¿te parece pequeño?- Me había respondido con voz distraída mientras caminaba por todo el corredor, entrando y saliendo de su habitación, mirando que estuviera perfecta una y otra vez en el espejo. No entendía porque le interesaba tanto ese chico Uley, a mí me parecía igual que todos los demás chicos de la reserva._

_-Pero llevas toda la semana diciéndome lo mismo Leah, y ya no juegas conmigo por salir con ese chico Sam.- Le respondí sabiendo que no me prestaba la atención necesaria._

_-De verdad lo siento Seth, prometo que luego te recompensaré, ahora dime ¿luzco bien? ¿Estoy presentable?- A lo que yo le respondí asintiendo con mi cabeza. Leah entró en la habitación y se acercó dándome un beso en la frente despidiéndose con unas últimas palabras. –Prometo recompensarte luego Seth- _

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Una promesa que hasta mis recuerdos de hoy no había cumplido. Recordaba aquella sensación que tenía de estar perdiendo a mi hermana, había sentido celos de Sam Uley porque me la estaba quitando, apartaba de mi lado a la chica que jugaba conmigo y me ayudaba con mis deberes, la chica que de un momento a otro pasó a ser una soñadora enamorada, y que al momento siguiente era una persona infeliz, fría y amargada. Yo cargaba con todo eso y con el hecho de no saber qué hacer para remediar los problemas que causaban los demás, incluso si no eran de mi familia.

_-Flash Back-_

_-¿De qué sabor quieres el helado Seth?- Me había preguntado Sam. Lo miré sin mucha emoción a él y luego la sonrisa enamorada y soñadora que tenía mi hermana viéndolo. Fruncí un poco mi ceño y señalé un tarro de helado sabor a chocolate._

_-¿Qué te pasa Seth? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo?- Me preguntaba Leah, pues ya era evidente la poca emoción que tenía estando con ellos dos juntos, viéndolos mirarse como bobos y sonreírse diciéndose palabras cursis._

_-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes no me pasa nada Leah- Le dije quitándole importancia. Recibí el helado de chocolate que me pasaba la mesera y por más que Sam hubiera susurrado, alcancé a escuchar sus palabras. –Déjalo Lee Lee, el se pondrá bien, creo que está algo celoso. Le había dicho Sam a mi hermana con un todo de suficiencia, lo que causó que cerrara mis dos manos en forma de puños y le lanzara una mirada retadora._

_-Meses después-_

_Al fin lograba llevarme bien con Sam, ya me había en cierta forma "resignado" a que se quedara con mi hermana, total, yo no podía hacer nada, sólo aceptarlos. Ahora me reía con ellos y disfrutaba las pocas veces que me llevaban a salir junto a ellos. Sam era un buen tipo y nunca había visto a mi hermana tan feliz, bueno, realmente nunca le había conocido un novio aparte de Sam._

_Un portazo en la puerta me había sorprendido totalmente, dejé mi control de la Xbox a un lado y asomé mi cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación. Leah venía caminando echa un mar de lagrimas, a penas reaccioné corrí a abrazarla, envolviéndola en mis pequeños pero largos brazos._

_-¿Qué te pasó Leah? ¿Estás bien? Dime que te hicieron, le diré a Sam que se encargue del que te haya hecho daño Leah, te lo prometo- Le dije sin comprender porque a penas al pronunciar el nombre de su novio se había atacado a llorar más. Tal vez estuvieran de pelea, todos los novios pelean alguna vez ¿no?. Las semanas siguientes habían sido de las peores que hubiera tenido, las primeras semanas mi hermana no dejaba de llorar, casi ni quería comer y no salía de su habitación en todo el día, y la primera vez que lo hizo luego de su ruptura con Sam era una persona completamente diferente, sus expresiones eran fuertes y agresivas, era fría y se había vuelto amargada, pero sobre esas cosas, Leah era infeliz._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Al fin había terminado aquel nivel en el juego de la Xbox… una vez más. Ya no tenía necesidad de pedirle ayuda a Leah, y aunque así lo fuera ya no lo haría, sabía que ella ahora tenía su mundo aparte y cosas más en las que preocuparse. Estaba guardando los controles y organizando un poco mi habitación cuando un portazo me avisó de la llegada de mi hermana. La escuché entrar en la cocina, abrir el refrigerador y sacar lo que parecía para mi olfato, un sándwich de pollo. Pasos saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia el corredor se detuvieron unos pocos metros más allá, me di la vuelta y allí estaba ella recostada en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, comiéndose su sándwich y mirándome. –Ya estoy aquí- Fue lo único que dijo aún sin dejar de mirarme.

-Sí, de eso puedo darme cuenta- Le respondí mientras terminaba de guardar la Xbox.

–Hace tiempo que no jugamos en ese aparato Seth-. Me giré para verla mientras ella terminaba su sándwich de otro bocado.

. –Sí, tal vez hay cosas mucho más importantes que hacer ahora, ya sabes, no queda tiempo para pasar entre hermanos- Le respondí tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, pues no era algo de lo que deseaba hablar en esos momentos.

–No sé en qué momento cambiaron tanto las cosas…- Dijo aún sabiendo que los dos teníamos exactamente presente el momento en que todo había cambiado. –Pero prometo recompensarte, Seth- Agregó saliendo de mi habitación y encerrándose en la suya, encendiendo su estéreo y subiendo el volumen como normalmente lo hacía cuando no quería que la molestaran, incluso aunque no hubiera nadie que lo hiciera.

-Me parece haber escuchado eso antes- Agregué en un susurro mientras caía en cuenta que ya habían pasado algunas horas y debía volver a mi ronda, el aullido de un lobo en las cercanías de mi casa lo confirmó. No me tomé la molestia de caminar hasta la puerta y en vez de eso, salí saltando por la ventana de mi habitación, corriendo a toda velocidad y sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a recorrer mi espalda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Olympia, Washington D.C

Repasé mis notas anteriores y recordé al único amor que había tenido hasta ahora, en los 15 años casi 16 que llevaba viviendo, el responsable de que hubiera preferido no creer en los cuentos de hadas ni en los príncipes azules. Recordaba con algo de melancolía y amargura cómo me había enterado de que aquel chico con el que había estado saliendo por 4 meses, me había engañado con una chica que asistía al mismo curso que yo, recordaba también que había sido algo humillante enterarme de eso.

Pero aún así no me arrepentía, no del todo; me alegraba recordar las sensaciones que tenía cuando estaba con él, esas mariposas volando en mi estómago, un leve cosquilleo cada vez que tomaba mi mano o me hablaba lo suficientemente cerca para lograr hacerme sonrojar, esa sensación de flotar en el aire. Por supuesto ninguno de mis hermanos se había enterado que salía con ese chico, y mucho menos de lo que me había hecho, pues estaba completamente segura que si llegaban a escuchar de algo así, aquel chico estaría lleno de golpes si no es que muerto, bueno exageraba un poco, pero no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Con cierto deje de melancolía guardé mi cuaderno de anotaciones en su cajita y la puse de nuevo en su lugar, justo en la esquina derecha debajo de la cama.

-¡Chicos! ¡La cena ya está lista, bajen a cenar!- Escuché el grito de mamá desde la cocina. Me levanté de la cama y di un vistazo hacia afuera por la ventana de mi alcoba, ubicada en todo el centro del segundo piso, limitando a la derecha con la habitación de Justin y a la izquierda con la de Matthew, claro está, con la de mis padres al frente. Una buena ubicación para definir mi vida, el centro de las demás, donde no podía hacer ningún movimiento sin que alguien no estuviera enterado de ello, y por supuesto, no podía hacer ningún movimiento que no fuera aprobado.

Afuera comenzaba a lloviznar, una ligera capa de lluvia se extendía a lo largo del jardín. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en su suave repiqueteo contra mi ventana, en esos instantes me sentí libre, como si pudiera viajar por todo el mundo al igual que la lluvia, sin un día, orden y fecha exacta para hacer las cosas. Sentía que las cosas podían cambiar, que había esperanza, que sería muy feliz, que podía volar si así lo quisiese.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Annie-soñadora-Miller?- Dijo una voz un poco más gruesa, asustándome y sacándome de mi sensación de libertad haciéndome volver a la realidad. Matthew me tomó por las piernas levantándome con sus fuertes brazos y recostando mi cintura sobre su hombro, de manera que mi pecho cayera en su espalda quedando de cabeza.

-Cielos Matt! Como me disgusta que siempre me asustes y me lleves cargando cual bebé por toda la casa- Le dije imitando un tono enfurruñado, pero en realidad el sabía que estaba bromeando, siempre lo hacía con él.

De cierta forma me la llevaba muchísimo mejor con mi hermano mayor que con Justin, quien era algo molesto cuando se lo proponía. Y así fue como Matt me sacó de mi habitación en sus hombros, bajando las escaleras y cruzándonos en el camino con Justin, quien no desaprovechaba oportunidad para molestarme y viendo que no podía hacer nada estando en los hombros de Matt, me despeinó el cabello todo el camino hasta que llegamos al comedor dejándolo esponjoso y sin forma.

Con cuidado, mi hermano me colocó en el suelo riendo y suspiré mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Justin mientras me peinaba nuevamente, o por lo menos me ponía presentable para la cena.

-Ya está bien Justin, deja de molestar tanto a tu hermana, y por favor siéntense los tres a la mesa. Su padre y yo tenemos que comunicarles algo, pero será hasta después de terminada la cena- Decía mi madre mientras servía los platos y cada uno de mis hermanos y yo nos sentábamos a cenar viendo intrigados a mis padres.

Por la expectativa que las palabras dichas por mi madre habían causado en nosotros, terminamos de comer pocos minutos después, aunque bueno, eso era normal en Justin y Matt quienes comían por docena y en segundos, sin siquiera atorarse ni tener la necesidad de beber líquido. Para mi sorpresa había terminado tan sólo uno o dos minutos después de ellos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que debes decirnos madre?- Había preguntado Matt.

–Si mamá, cuéntanos que nos tienes atorados con las ganas- Lo secundó Justin quien me hizo reír con su elección de palabras y claro está, no podía faltar mi intervención.

–Si mami, papi, por favor, cuéntenos que es lo que pasa, acaso ¿pasa algo malo?- Pregunté con un deje de preocupación. Hubo una mirada cómplice entre mis padres y luego sonrieron viendo a cada uno de sus hijos.

-Muy bien, les diremos. Hace unas noches estuve hablando con su padre y como ya sabemos, la fiesta de Annie es en dos meses, así que hemos decidido que será algo totalmente sorpresa y cuando digo totalmente, me refiero literalmente a totalmente- Dijo un poco divertida con su juego de palabras.

–Así que hemos decidido su padre y yo, enviarlos estos dos meses restantes para la fiesta a La Push, una reserva Quileute que como sabrán fue un lugar en donde vivió su padre cuando era más joven, lugar donde también nos conocimos y unimos nuestras vidas.- Nos explicó mientras mis hermanos y yo los mirábamos atónitos. –Y no se alteren, no tienen por qué preocuparse por la escuela, he hablado con su director y arreglamos clases online para ustedes tres, y por la vivienda... bueno, allí sigue la casa donde vivió su padre, además allí vive la señora que la mantiene aseada, así que tendrán quien se las mantenga limpia y les haga de comer- Dicho esto mi madre finalizó su noticia, mientras recogía los platos y yo miraba a mis hermanos con la misma cara de asombro que supuse que también tenía.

¿Estaban hablando en serio? ¿De verdad nos enviarían a mis hermanos y a mí a una reserva, se supone que no muy lejos de Olympia, sólo para que la fiesta fuera totalmente sorpresa? No recordaba haber escuchado que papá hubiera vivido en una reserva, pero si lo decían era porque había sido cierto. Ahora ya no sabía que esperar de mi fiesta, en algunas ocasiones le había dicho a mi madre que no quería la fiesta para una princesa, que me encantaría cambiar algunas cosas, pero no estaba del todo segura que me hubiera puesto la completa atención, o eso pensaba yo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La Push, Washington D.C

Dejé que el calor se apoderara de mi cuerpo y mi ser y en segundos estuve en mi forma de lobo, con mi ropa atada al cordón de mi tobillo y corriendo entre el bosque, con mis zarpas haciendo unos huecos no tan profundos en la tierra, dejados por mis fuertes patas al correr.

Estaba cerca de la ubicación donde se encontraba Sam, podía distinguir el lugar en el que estaba y sentía su olor cada vez más cerca. Comencé a disminuir la velocidad conforme me acercaba hasta convertirla en un ligero trote, llegué hasta su lado y me senté sobre mis cuartos traseros. –_Ya estoy aquí Sam, dime para qué soy bueno-_ Le dije utilizando nuestra vía normal de comunicación cuando estábamos en forma de lobos, la mente. Pensaba que esa era una de las cosas más geniales de ser un licántropo, a parte de la gran velocidad a la que podíamos correr y hacer las cosas y la rápida curación de heridas sin importar lo grave que fueran, el poder leer la mente de los demás era lo más genial, en lo que a mi pensamiento respectaba, aunque de vez en cuando era molesto que los demás pudieran leer y escabullirse entre tus pensamientos, supuestamente privados.

_-Ya sé que te gusta mucho lo que eres Seth, pero deja de andar recordándomelo a mí y a la manada cada vez que puedes, en verdad, algunos preferiríamos haber podido elegir un camino distinto.-_ Respondió Sam, y en ese momento corté el hilo de mis pensamientos, pues no quería comenzar a pensar de nuevo en Leah y Sam, ya era suficiente cuando mi hermana también compartía su forma lobuna, pues caía sobre nosotros todo el peso de sus sensaciones. –_Te cité porque es hora de tu nueva ronda, ya descansaste y los demás chicos también necesitan descansar, y como eres el más entusiasta pues decidí llamarte a ti, así que anda y por favor recorre las rutas de siempre, no es época de vampiros, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.-_ Me decía Sam con aquel tono serio que siempre empleaba cuando nos decía que debíamos hacer, aunque no fuera del todo una orden como tal, mientras yo asentía con mi cabeza dándole razón a lo que me decía, en realidad no tenía problema con hacer las rondas, es más, disfrutaba correr a gran velocidad, sintiendo el aire acariciar mi pelambre aunque no causara efecto alguno de frío en mi, percibir todos los olores que podía incluso si estaban a kilómetros de distancia, poder escuchar cada ruido de cada cosa que sucedía en el bosque.. –_Seth, por favor, ya te he escuchado eso una y mil veces, deja de hacerlo a menos que prefieras una orden, y sabes que no me gusta hacerlo-_ me decía de nuevo. –_Lo siento, es que a veces me dejo llevar y no recuerdo que también lees mi mente-_ Me disculpé un poco apenado mientras veía determinación en su rostro.

Incliné levemente mi cabeza dándole a entender que sabía lo que me decía y comencé a correr de nuevo entre el bosque, cruzando los límites entre La Push y Forks, entre los límites del ahora gran territorio Quileute y que anteriormente había pertenecido a los Cullen, a quienes desde hace algunos… podría decir que 6 o 7 meses no veía, pues habían decidido mudarse a Canadá, con lo que hacía que igualmente tampoco pudiera ver a Jacob, al que siempre había considerado y aún lo hacía como mi mejor amigo, pues el siempre estaría donde estuviera su impronta, la hija de Edward y Bella, Reneesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.

Pensar de nuevo en aquella idea me aterraba de cierta manera, no podía entender porque simplemente pasaba y no había marcha atrás, no entendía por qué no se podía elegir de quien uno de nosotros se imprimaría, ni el lugar ni el tiempo donde ocurriría. Era lo único que faltaba para que ser un licántropo fuera lo mejor que hubiera podido pasarme, y no es que tuviera miedo a enamorarme, más bien tenía miedo a sufrir por alguien, a sufrir por amor.

Tal vez tenía tanto miedo a esto por haberlo visto. Y un claro ejemplo de ello era mi hermana Leah, si todos los licántropos pudieran elegir su impronta, sabía que mi hermana no sería la mujer infeliz y fría que era ahora, probablemente estaría de pareja con Sam, o puede que no, quién sabe. Pero si estaba seguro de que las cosas hubieran sido totalmente diferentes. Un silencio incómodo en mi mente me hizo caer en cuenta de nuevo que mis pensamientos eran compartidos, y recordé que era Sam el que también estaba en forma de lobo.

–_No te alarmes si sientes la presencia de otro licántropo, Collin y Brady también estarán por ahí en su _ronda_-_ Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Sam antes de que aquel silencio desapareciera. Supuse que había vuelto a su forma humana, tal vez para no seguir escuchándome, maldije para mis adentros por la imprudencia que acababa de tener, ahora ganaría un gran problema cuando Leah se enterara.

Seguí corriendo por los límites de nuestro territorio y aligeré el paso cuando llegué a la playa, casi que había terminado y decidí volver a mi forma humana, me vestí rápidamente y salí de entre los árboles caminando sobre la arena. Un aullido llamó mi atención y volteé a ver hacia el otro lado de la playa, dos pequeños lobos estaban allí, Collin y Brady. Los saludé con la mano mientras avanzaba un poco más en su dirección. Pronto los dos chicos también estuvieron en su forma humana y me acerqué para saludarlos con un leve golpe en el hombro a cada uno.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Terminaron su ronda también?- Les pregunté sonriente, lo cual era bastante normal en mi forma de ser.

–Si ya, y parece que tu también, en realidad es bastante fácil recorrer todo el territorio cuando tienes ventajas- Respondió Collin demostrando el mismo entusiasmo con el que yo hablaba a cerca de nuestra condición, pues si lo mirabas por la edad, los menores parecíamos ser los más entusiastas con lo que eramos.

–Sí, aunque no todo es tan bueno, odio aquella parte de las chicas- Agregó Brady, quien en cierta forma compartía mis pensamientos sobre la impronta. –No sé como soportan estar con una chica todo el tiempo, y besarse y decirse cosas ridículas y cursis- Agregaba a su comentario para darle más fuerza.

Collin y yo reímos y luego me encogí de hombros. –Pues en realidad a mi no me molesta eso, creo que… me molesta más bien el hecho de no poder elegir quien será tu impronta- Les dije aclarando mi punto de vista. –Sólo es algo indiscutible y nada manejable, que pasa cuando menos lo esperas-. Suspiré un poco, era inevitable que al hablar de las improntas no recordara a mi hermana Leah. –Si tan sólo pudieses elegir de quien imprimarte, o bueno, por lo menos el tiempo en el que quisieras hacerlo o el lugar, todo sería mucho más fácil entonces.- Les dije con una sonrisa de lado. Los chicos asintieron rápidamente con sus cabezas y luego me miraron un poco apesadumbrados tal vez.

-Nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo contigo Seth, y molestar por ahí un rato, pero ya sabes, seguimos siendo los menores y tenemos horarios que cumplir- Dijo Collin con voz aburrida mientras Brady metía las manos a sus bolsillos y pateaba una piedra.

-Los entiendo, a mi me pasaba igual, bueno ya no, como sabrán es más el tiempo que mi mamá se pasa en Forks que aquí en La Push, pero aún así tengo una hermana mayor- Dije divertido con una cara de espanto fingido y luego nos echamos a reír. –Los veré luego chicos- Les dije despidiéndome con la mano mientras emprendía mi camino a casa y los veía a ellos dos alejarse igualmente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Olympia, Washington D.C

La noticia había sido impactante, aún estaba casi en shock en la mesa esperando que dijeran que era una broma. En realidad no le veía nada de malo, sólo que sí había sido una gran sorpresa, una gran sorpresa que no me esperaba, pues normalmente siempre intuía cuando mis padres harían algo como esto.

Me levanté de mi sitio llevando mi plato de comida ya vacío hasta la cocina y dejándolo en el lavadero. Aún sin saber exactamente cómo, me dirigí hasta las escaleras y comencé a subirlas lentamente dirigiéndome hacia mi alcoba. Justin, ya comenzaba a refunfuñar.

– ¡Pero mamá, como puedes hacerme esto! No puedo dejar la escuela y mis amigos, y Lauren, Sammy y todas aquellas chicas que andan tras de mí, no puedo decepcionarlas- Rodé los ojos al escuchar sus argumentos y entré en mi alcoba. Justin era de los que siempre le había gustado estar con varias chicas, pero nunca se tomaba nada en serio. Ya me burlaría yo de su pasado cuando encontrara a su impronta, claro, si es que algún día la encontraba.

Mientras tanto yo seguía en mi estado "hipnotizado", era como si hubiese estado esperando aquella señal, algo en mi interior me decía que esto era lo que estaba esperando, este era el cambio que había sentido aproximarse desde hace algunos días atrás. Sonreí y al ritmo de un vals que coloqué en mi iPod, el cual estaba conectado a los parlantes comencé a bailar y dar vueltas alrededor de mi habitación, me sentía inmensamente feliz aunque no supiera exactamente cuáles eran las razones de ello. Soñaba con que en estos dos meses restantes para mi fiesta las cosas pudieran cambiar, de cierta forma, sabía que tendría más libertad aunque tuviera a mis dos hermanos mayores cuidándome, pues estaba segura que ellos no se pasarían todo el día en la casa y preferirían salir a dar vueltas por allí. Obviamente, yo pensaba igual, sólo que no tenía planeado hacerlo con ellos, o bueno, no todas las veces, pues quería recorrer el lugar, conocer personas, incluso podría hacer nuevos amigos, sentía esto como una oportunidad de escapar por unos días de mi urna de cristal, de poder ser libre aunque tan sólo fuera por un corto tiempo de dos meses.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? En serio que ahora sí te volviste completamente loca Annie, ya sé, creo que ahora te llamaré… Locannie, aunque suena muy largo, tal vez solo te diga Loqui- Comentaba Justin quien después de refunfuñarle a mi mamá su decisión, había entrado en mi alcoba para devolverme mi laptop.

Dejé de dar vueltas aún si apagar la música de fondo y extendí mis brazos recibiéndole mi computadora. –Porque mejor no lo olvidas, dejas de decir tantas cosas sin sentido, y sigues llamándome Annie como lo has hecho los 15 años que llevo viviendo contigo- Le respondí sonriendo, pues no tenía ánimos de discutir con él y mucho menos de hacerle caso a sus comentarios, estaba realmente feliz y él podía notarlo.

–Vaya, en verdad que eres la única que se puso tan feliz con aquella noticia, no sé que le ves de bueno. Oh no espera, ya sé, no me acordaba que no tienes chicas siguiéndote a todos lados como yo- Me dijo con un tono de superioridad que siempre empleaba cuando se aumentaba su ego.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré exageradamente –Deja de decir tonterías, a demás si tuviera chicas siguiéndome a todos lados me sentiría acosada, y me pondría los pelos de punta, y para que lo sepas, estoy segura que a Matt tampoco le molesta este descanso que tendremos- A lo que apoyaron las palabras de Matt quien después de la cena y de camino a su alcoba al escucharnos hablar, había decidido unirse entrando en mi alcoba y acomodándose encima de mi cama, no sin antes haberme agarrado entre sus brazos y haberme acomodado junto a él, casi que encerrándome en sus brazos.

–Annie tiene razón Jus, yo no le veo problema, a demás debes admitir que será divertido, si quieres que te dé ánimos, podría decirte que tal vez allá conozcas más chicas y tendrás algo así como un amor de verano… pero adelantado- Le dijo Matt divertido mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos y los veía seriamente a los dos.

–Espero que no estés hablando en serio Matthew, y tú no lo tomes en cuenta Justin, ¿cómo pueden jugar con los sentimientos de una chica? Es el colmo que tan siquiera lo piensen, ¿saben qué? Los quiero a los dos fuera de mi habitación, necesito descansar.- Les dije un tanto disgustada, pues no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decían, agregándole que me habían hecho recordar por segunda vez en el día al chico que había jugado conmigo, el cual probablemente había pensando en su momento lo mismo que mis dos hermanos pensaban ahora. Bufé bajo y los fui sacando de mi habitación a los dos de a pequeños empujones, aunque me costaba bastante trabajo, pues eran grandes y fuertes, pero por alguna extraña razón, hoy no se habían resistido, simplemente salieron.

Ajusté la puerta suavemente detrás de ellos y me dirigí a la mesa de noche donde estaba conectado mi Ipod, oprimiendo el botón de "apagado". Me recosté encima de mi cama, aún con la ropa del día puesta y crucé los brazos detrás de mi cabeza, fijando mi vista al techo y al mismo tiempo a la nada. Comenzaba a llover un poco más fuerte, lo que en verdad hacía que el sonido de el chocar del agua contra mi ventana comenzara a arrullarme, aquel sonido tan relajante y dulce como miel para mis oídos, justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado eran las risas de Justin y Matthew en la habitación de enseguida, fue lo último antes de que el sueño y el cansancio del día me vencieran, haciendo que cerrara mis ojos y mi mente comenzara a divagar, a soñar con algo que jamás había soñado en toda mi vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

La Push, Washington D.C

Luego de haber charlado y molestado un rato con los chicos de la manada más próximos a mi edad, nos despedimos y seguí caminando en forma humana por la playa, terminaba mi ronda y era hora de volver a casa. Seguro Sam ya habría encontrado a quien poner el turno de la noche, pues Collin, Brady y yo éramos aún pequeños para eso.

Bufé un poco metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos. Odiaba que me consideraban aún un pequeño, cuando en el encuentro con aquellos dos chupasangres en la montaña les había demostrado que podía ser tan fuerte como ellos, pero aún así, seguía sin importarles, seguía siendo el lindo y pequeño Seth. Pateé una roca en mi camino que fue a dar contra un árbol y un sonoro "crack" completo el vacío de mis oídos, sonreí satisfecho y seguí avanzando entre las calles, admirando de cierta forma como la noche hacía presencia y la luna aparecía para que admiráramos su belleza.

Me agaché y de debajo del tapete que estaba frente a la puerta de mi casa, saqué la llave para entrar, volví a guardarla en el mismo lugar antes de ajustar la puerta tras de mí.

Entré en la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, saqué la caja de leche y un pastel que había dejado preparado mi mamá esta mañana antes de salir, pues hoy como muchas otras noches había decidido quedarse a dormir con Charlie, el jefe Swan. Me comí el pastel de dos o tres bocados y lo pasé con un poco de leche, la dejé de nuevo en el refrigerador y caminé hasta mi habitación. El silencio de la casa me avisó que Leah no estaba, de seguro había salido a una ronda, y sabía que tendría problemas cuando llegara a casa, pues por más que Sam fuera el mas "viejo" siendo un licántropo, algunas veces el tampoco podía controlar sus pensamientos y Leah terminaría enterándose que había metido la pata esta tarde.

Me tiré sobre la cama y tomé una pequeña pelota de espuma que había en la mesa de al lado, comencé a arrojarla al techo y atraparla, arrojarla al techo y atraparla, hice esto muchas veces hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo. Ya debía ser de madrugada y aún no tenía sueño, pero por más que me ofreciera de voluntario para una ronda nocturna no me tomaban en cuenta. Arrojé la pelotita a un lado y me senté sobre la cama apoyando mis brazos sobre mis piernas y descansando mi cabeza entre mis manos. Me quedé allí unos minutos, sin pensar en nada. Levanté mí vista hacia la ventana y tuve una extraña sensación, una sensación que era indescriptible, como si algo te arrastrara hacia otro lugar, como si en ese mismo instante no debieras estar allí sino a millas de distancia, como si todo por lo que vivieses te llamara para que acudieras a su lado. Fue la sensación más extraña que había sentido jamás.

-¡Seth Clearwater! ¡Más vale que estés despierto, o de lo contrario me veré forzada a levantarte con medios drásticos si es que no lo he hecho aún!-

Llegaron a mis oídos las palabras fuertes, o gritos las describirían mejor, de mi hermana seguidas de un portazo y unas pisadas fuertes dirigiéndose hasta mi habitación. De nada servía hacerme el dormido, pues ya lo había intentado y los métodos que había usado Leah para "despertarme" no habían sido nada agradables. Suspiré resignado esperando su llegada.

–Estoy despierto Leah, y te agradecería que no gritaras, es de madrugada y apostaría a que los vecinos pueden escucharte desde sus casas- Le dije en un tono de voz un poco más audible que un susurro.

-¿¡Y a mi qué carajos me importan los vecinos!¿¡Qué diablos fue lo que pensaste cuando estuviste de ronda con Sam! No sabes lo fastidioso que es tener que soportar su mirada llena de lastima cada vez que me ve, ¡es más que suficiente aguantar sus pensamientos y los de todos los demás respecto a mí!- Me dijo alterada, y no podía renegarle, sabía que tenía razón, me sentía mal por no haberme podido guardar mis pensamientos, aunque no fuera muy fácil que digamos, pero me sentía aun peor de saber que no podía hacer nada por ayudarla.

–Lo sé Leah, ya sé lo difícil que es tener que estar en tu lugar, y tener que pasar por lo que tienes que pasar, pero entiende que no es fácil guardar tus pensamientos cuando todos los chicos pueden verlos, no es fácil no tener privacidad y tu deberías saberlo, deja de reprocharme por algo que no puedo controlar.-Le dije queriendo pedirle perdón, pero al ver su rostro enfadado, con sus fosas nasales dilatadas y dispuestas a seguirme regañando e insultándome con palabras hirientes que sabía que tenía listas para mí, sentí que no podía aguantar uno más como estos, sentí como mis manos empezaban a temblar y sólo escupí las palabras. – ¡Tampoco es fácil tener que vivir con tu sufrimiento y tu pesar todos los días! Es deprimente tener que sentir lo que tú sientes, ¿crees que nosotros estamos felices de tener que sentir el odio y la amargura que te llenan desde que pasó todo aquello con S…?- Me miró con odio e incredulidad y pude notar como sus manos temblaban igual.

– ¡No te atrevas a recordármelo Seth Clearwater! ¡Si no es obvio, yo no elegí lo que me pasó! ¡Si hubiera podido elegir, ya estaría muy lejos de aquí, sin tener que verle la cara todos los días y sentir su pesar! ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que sabes lo que es estar en mi lugar y pasar por lo que he pasado porque no lo sabes!- Me interrumpió con su rostro rojo de la ira, pero yo podía ver la tristeza que escondía detrás de sus fuertes expresiones.

En ese momento me sentí miserable, ¿Cómo era posible que yo siendo su hermano, le reprochara esas cosas? ¿Cómo era posible que le recordara aun más su sufrimiento? Era el peor hermano de todos, y mis actos lo comprobaban, controlé el temblor de mis manos, dándole paso a una profunda tristeza, me compadecía de mi hermana.

–Yo… lo siento Leah, fui un idiota al decirte esas cosas, no debí… Perdóname- Le dije en un susurro bajo, pero audible para ella.

–Si Seth, fuiste un idiota, un completo idiota- Fue lo único que dijo mientras con un movimiento rápido de su mano, limpió la lágrima que amenazaba con recorrer su rostro, dio media vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo.

–Ahora sí, declárate el peor hermano del mundo Seth- Me dije a mí mismo mientras me tiraba de nuevo encima de mi cama y esperaba que el sueño se apoderara de mí, cansado de pelear todos los días con Leah, cansado de matarme el cerebro tratando de pensar en miles y miles de formas que ayudaran a mi hermana, y aún más, cansado de que siempre me trataran como el niño pequeño que creían que era.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Era de madrugada. Me había despertado un poco sobresaltada de aquel sueño que había tenido, había escuchado esa voz tan, pero tan cerca. Había estado en algún lugar que no conocía viendo el rostro de un chico al que no conocía, o por lo menos, no recordaba haberlo hecho. El rostro de aquel chico que me llamaba entre sueños, invitándome a ir a su lado, y yo sin dudarlo ni un segundo lo había hecho, pero algo me detenía, me detenía el no saber a dónde ir. Lo que había logrado despertarme de lo que en mi opinión era un sueño hermoso, era que había sentido como si aquel chico de verdad estuviera en mi habitación llamándome, lo había escuchado tan cerca que había logrado despertarme.

Esperé a que mi vista se adaptara un poco a la oscuridad para poder ver un poco a través de mi alcoba sin tropezar. Aún seguía con la ropa del día puesta, así que me levanté caminando hasta mi armario y saqué unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes y me cambié rápidamente. Volví a mi cama y me acosté en ella acobijándome y acomodándome en posición fetal mirando hacia la ventana. Cómo deseaba poder conocer a aquel chico, aquel que ahora llenaba los espacios de mi mente y me hacía sonreír sin motivo aparente, aquel en el que pensé antes de sumirme en un sueño profundo nuevamente.

-Annie, cariño, es hora de levantarte. Es viernes y debes ir a tu escuela, será tu último día si lo miras de cierta forma. Anda Annie, levántate que se te hará tarde.- Susurraba la voz de mi mamá mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Pocos segundos después dejé de sentir la presión de su peso en mi cama, y me giré abriendo los ojos y estirando mis manos y piernas al tiempo que mi boca era invadida por un gran bostezo. Me quité las cobijas de encima y bajé las piernas de mi cama quedando sentada, algo somnolienta aún, busqué mis pantuflas con los pies, mientras me las acomodaba como podía. Estiré una vez mis brazos y me levanté de la cama mientras caminaba hacia el armario y elegía la ropa que me pondría para ir al "último" día de escuela, pues este fin de semana, más exactamente mañana, viajaría a La Push y ahora recibiría mis clases online. Elegí una falda de jean con unos convers rosados y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color. Tomé la ropa y salí de mi alcoba caminando hacia el baño.

– ¡No Annie! Debo bañarme primero que tú, siempre te demoras horas- Escuché decir a Justin mientras salía de su habitación a toda prisa, pero yo contaba con la ventaja de la distancia, reí y apresuré mi paso hasta entrar en el baño y cerrarle la puerta casi en sus narices.

– ¡Annie! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Déjame bañarme primero!- Seguía refunfuñando al otro lado de la puerta. Sonreí mientras acomodaba mi ropa.

–Lo siento hermanito, pero entré en el baño antes que tú- Le dije divertida con un tono meloso. Abrí la llave y mientras el agua se calentaba fui despojándome de mi pijama, coloqué una mano debajo del chorro de agua comprobando su temperatura, y cuando la hube regulado a mi gusto entré en la ducha.

Minutos después salí de la ducha y vestí la ropa que había elegido, sequé el cabello con mi toalla y lo peine dejándolo suelto, me apliqué perfume y salí del baño con una sonrisa triunfante mientras veía a Justin correr y encerrarse en el baño. Bajé las escaleras hasta el comedor y me senté en la mesa esperando mi desayuno.

–Buenos días papi, buenos días Matt- Los saludé a los dos con una gran sonrisa mientras mi mamá hacía su aparición con unos deliciosos hotcakes con salsa de chocolate en el comedor. –Bueno días mami- La saludé también mientras me disponía a comer.

En el transcurso del desayuno Matt y mis padres ultimaban algunos detalles del viaje, hablaban acerca de horarios de estudios para Justin y para mí, pues Matt casi terminaba el colegio y tenía más libertad, agregando el hecho que era el mayor, luciendo sus 19 años. Al terminar me levanté y llevé mi plato hasta la cocina dejándolo en el fregadero.

–Gracias mami, el desayuno estuvo espléndido- Le agradecí, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa mientras seguían hablando con mi papá y mi hermano. Caminé de nuevo hacia mi habitación cruzándome en el camino con Justin, le sonreí angelicalmente a lo que él me respondió con una muy madura sacada de lengua. Reí y lo abracé.

–Sabes que te quiero Jus, a demás eres mi hermano- Le dije con sinceridad.

–Sí, y afortunadamente naciste poco después que yo y nunca me tocó cambiarte el pañal- Respondió bromeando mientras bajaba a tomar su desayuno y yo caminaba hacia mi alcoba a guardar mis cuadernos y terminar de organizarme para ir al colegio.

Entre en mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el escritorio recogiendo mis cuadernos y lápices y guardándolos en el morral que siempre llevaba. Repasé la alcoba con mi mirada buscando que no fuera a faltarme nada, cuando de repente me invadió de nuevo la voz de aquel chico llamándome, claro que ahora no recordaba la imagen de su rostro, aquella hermosa imagen que había tenido en mi sueño, y la voz que escuchaba era más bien una pobre imitación de mi mente. Suspiré y sonreí mientras tomaba el morral y me lo colgaba al hombro.

-¡Annie! ¡Baja ya! ¡El bus acaba de llegar!- Me decía Justin desde el piso de abajo asomando su cabeza por las escaleras, salí rápidamente de mi ensoñación y salí de mi alcoba bajando las escaleras y llegando al recibidor, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en mi sueño mientras estuviera en la ruta. Mis hermanos y yo nos despedimos de nuestros padres y salimos de la casa subiendo al gran autobús que nos transportaba hasta la escuela, me acomodé en la silla de siempre y dejé a mi mente vagar en los recuerdos de aquel hermoso sueño, mientras sentía que millas alejadas de donde me encontraba, era correspondida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

No había podido dormir mucho aquella noche, por una parte, escuchaba los sollozos de mi hermana en su habitación, lo que me hacía sentir más miserable aún; y por otra parte, seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación que había tenido al ver hacia fuera por la ventana de mi habitación, sentía que alguien me necesitaba en algún otro lugar, sentía unas ganas irremediables de proteger a esa persona. De verdad que me estaba volviendo loco, jamás me había sentido así, tal vez hubiera sido por tanta "acción" la noche pasada.

Por ser de los menores aún me hacían tener que ir a la escuela, no entendía porque a Quil, Jared o Embry no los hacían ir también, no es que ellos fueran muy mayores que digamos, ellos simplemente habían dejado de asistir y ya. Pero no, los menores debíamos seguir estudiando hasta que completáramos nuestra etapa escolar.

Bufé bajo mientras me despertaba con el sonido de la alarma, mientras que con una mano la desactivaba, me levante de la cama mientras mis ojos se adaptaban rápidamente a la luz del sol que entraba por mi habitación. Me paré rápidamente y tome lo primero que encontré en el armario y camine hasta la ducha, quitándome la ropa del día anterior y metiéndome a bañar. Después de ducharme, salí envolviéndome de la cintura para abajo con una toalla mientras caminaba hasta la cocina a buscar algo que comer. Abrí la alacena y saque 3 panes mientras que de el refrigerador sacaba una caja de leche y me tomaba la mitad, engullendo los panes. Deje la leche en el refrigerador y camine de vuelta hasta mi cuarto, entre y me puse rápidamente unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta mientras tomaba el morral y emprendía la salida de la casa. Antes de salir, me acerque a la habitación de Leah, un ruido dentro me indicó que estaba despierta, probablemente siguiera muy enfadada conmigo pero primero que nada era mi hermana. –Leah, ya me voy a la escuela- Le avisé a lo que ella respondió encendiendo su estéreo y subiendo todo el volumen.

Suspiré bajo y salí de la casa, caminando entre las calles y casas me encontré en el camino con Collin y Brady, quienes también iban a la escuela pero en un curso menos que yo. Seguimos nuestro camino hasta la escuela haciendo bromas y riendo, y claro, no podía faltar aquella carrera en donde probábamos quien era el más rápido, y por fortuna esta vez también había ganado yo, como en algunas ocasiones pasadas.

Después de una tediosa clase de Ciencias Sociales y Política, seguida de Biología y luego Literatura por fin había terminado mi horario escolar. Salí cansado de estudiar pero con los ánimos listos para la diversión, me quedé en la puerta de el colegio esperando a que Collin y Brady salieran, cuando los tuve a la vista los llamé levantando mi voz y les hice señas para que se acercaran.

-¿Y bien chicos?¿Qué haremos hoy? Recuerden que hoy es viernes y los viernes son para divertirse- Les dije sonriendo mientras colgaba mi morral al hombro y comenzábamos a caminar.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a molestar un rato a la playa?- Propuso Brady

-Si, a mi me parece bien, pero primero pasemos por comida, estoy famélico- Dijo bromeando Collin, a lo que Brady yo nos unimos entre risas. Caminamos hasta una de las tiendas cercanas y compramos paquetes de papas, salchichas y gaseosas. Cada uno salió con dos bolsas en sus manos mientras caminábamos hasta la playa. Al llegar, nos hicimos en los tronquitos donde siempre nos reuníamos con los chicos, cada uno cogió varios paquetes de papas, con salchichas y latas de gaseosa mientras nos tumbábamos en la arena.

-¿Han tenido noticias? Hace tiempo que no hay acción por aquí cerca, no es que me guste que los vampiros ronden estos lados, pero bueno, por lo menos nos manteníamos entretenidos durante un tiempo ¿no creen?- Les pregunté mientras llenaba mi boca de papas y las masticaba haciendo sonoros y seguidos "cracks".

Me miraron algo sorprendidos pero sabían que tenía razón, aunque ellos no habían participado en la lucha por lo jóvenes que eran, note un temblor recorrer sus manos. –Tranquilos chicos, no hay nadie cerca que les haga daño, a menos que me cuenten a mi- Les dije divertido mientras terminaba el paquete de papas y me lanzaba sobre ellos dos, aplastándolos con mi peso y molestándolos. Derrumbamos unas cuantas latas de gaseosa mientras Collin, Brady yo jugábamos a las luchas, para ver quién era más fuerte dándonos golpes sin lastimarnos en demasía. Reí divertido y luego de varios minutos me quedé recostado en la arena jadeando y recuperándome para poder respirar bien. –Bueno, no estamos nada mal, digo yo. No entiendo porque no nos tienen en cuenta para los trabajos duros- Les dije compartiéndoles mi forma de pensar sabiendo que ellos estarían totalmente de acuerdo conmigo.

-Lo sé, eso apesta. A demás tener 15 años no tiene nada de malo, podemos hacer las mismas cosas que ellos, ¿verdad Brady?- Refunfuñaba Collin mientras yo me encogía de hombros.

-Y así será un tiempo más para ustedes, porque yo tengo 16 y ya ven como me tratan, y pensar que me faltan 3 meses para cumplir los 17, es injusto que nos hagan esto. Como si no fuéramos lo mismo que ellos- Decía con tono bajo, mezcla de rabia y resignación, pero por fortuna iría ganando privilegios cuando me hiciera mayor, y no faltaba mucho para que avanzara un año más. Terminamos de comernos todas las papas y salchichas y de beber las latas de gaseosa que habíamos comprado. Reímos contando historias que nos habían pasado recientemente, la caída de Brady, o como aquella chica se le había declarado en medio de una clase a Collin en la escuela, de verdad había pasado un buen tiempo con los chicos.

El aullido de un lobo nos puso a todos en alerta, pues no era momento de hacer ronda de ninguno de los tres, así que botamos las cosas rápidamente en unas canecas que habían allí cerca, y pronto nos encontramos los tres corriendo en medio del bosque para al segundo siguiente estar corriendo en forma de lobos. Vi los pensamientos de los chicos y también tenían mezcla de preocupación, emoción y expectativa por saber que era lo que estaba pasando, queríamos enterarnos que sucedía allí, pues Sam hace mucho tiempo no nos hacía reunir a todos. Pronto pude sentir la presencia de mi hermana, con su estado de ánimo aún alterado, y la de los demás chicos, Paul, Jared, Quil y Embry. Corrimos y corrimos aumentando nuestra velocidad, sobrepasé un poco a Collin y Brady venía siguiéndonos, llegamos hasta donde Sam nos esperaba y frenamos acomodándonos en nuestros cuartos traseros esperando la llegada de los demás, pues nosotros habíamos estado en una posición más cercana. Pronto estuvimos todos reunidos y Sam se comunicó hacia nosotros con aquel tono alfa que usaba en las ocasiones importantes.

-Chicos, los llamé aquí porque hay algo que debo avisarles. Estuve hablando con el consejo y me informaron que tendremos visita. Llegarán mañana, así que estén atentos a lo que pase-


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Luego de un largo y tedioso día de escuela, por fin habíamos terminado clases. Tenía pocos deberes qué hacer y cómo era de cierta forma, mi último día de escuela, decidí salir a dar vueltas por ahí con mi mejor amiga, Danielle. Salimos de la escuela con la maleta en el hombro y antes que mis hermanos terminaran sus clases ya estaba corriendo con ella para que no hubiera forma de que me detuvieran, claro que si se lo proponían, me encontrarían en un dos por tres. Corrimos alejándonos unas cuantas calles y luego aligeramos el paso comenzando a caminar y riendo divertidas por aquella huída. Caminamos hasta un centro comercial que había en el lugar y entramos tranquilas y felices a mirar las tiendas de ropa y accesorios.

-Vaya, eso sí fue divertido, sólo espero que mis hermanos hayan encontrado algo que hacer y no se acuerden de mi existencia durante un buen rato, a demás estaré fuera por casi dos meses y necesito pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga- Le dije sonriendo a Danielle mientras le daba un ligero abrazo y nos quedábamos paradas frente a una de mis tiendas favoritas. La tienda "Convers".

.Ay Annie, no creas que quiero hacerte infeliz ni dañarte tu sueño, pero el que tus hermanos no se acuerden de tu existencia, es lo más loco y soñador que he podido escuchar en mi vida- Dijo riéndose mientras también veía las vitrinas de aquella hermosa tienda. –Podemos entrar si quieres, tal vez haya algo que quieras comprar- Me sugirió, a lo que yo respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón Dani, pero recuerda mi lema, si no tienes sueños no tienes vida, siempre hay que tener esperanzas, incluso cuando sean muy remotas.- Le comenté divertida mientras caminábamos dentro de la tienda y veía unas hermosas blusas y obviamente, unos hermosos tenis convers, justo de mi talla. Pero le había prometido a mamá que no gastaría dinero para poder comprarme cosas en La Push. –Bueno, creo que será mejor salir antes de que olvide lo que le dije a mamá, y gaste mi dinero aquí- Le dije sonriendo. –Pero creo que si nos comemos un helado no habrá problema- Le dije a manera de invitación. Salimos de la tienda de mis sueños y caminamos hasta el ascensor, lo pedimos y al subir, oprimí el botón que nos llevaba al último piso, el tercero, donde estaban ubicadas todas las plazas de comidas. Llegamos riendo y acordándonos de algunas pocas travesuras que habíamos hecho desde que estábamos en la escuela, como aquella vez en que Dani había tenido que esconderse en el baño durante todo el descanso porque un chico que estaba realmente enamorado de ella la perseguía todo el tiempo, y yo mientras tanto, intentaba evadirlo para que dejara de molestar a mi amiga. Divertidas nos acercamos hasta una tienda de helados y sin necesidad de ver el menú, le pedí el favor al cajero que me registrara un helado con dos bolas de sabor a chocolate, mientras que Dani pedía un helado de dos bolas con sabor a brownie y trocitos de galleta. Nos acomodamos en unas sillas que habían allí cerca mientras comíamos nuestro helado.

-¿Y recuerdas aquella vez en que me pude vengar de aquel chico que jugó contigo?- Me decía Dani mientras yo disfrutaba de mi helado.

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- Le dije divertida.

-_Flash Back-_

_Terminábamos el descanso y de camino al salón de clases alguien me detuvo por el hombro, era Danielle, su cara mostraba un sentimiento que hasta ahora no conocía en ella, una mezcla de maldad y diversión. Hacía pocos días que me había enterado lo que me había hecho aquel chico, y bueno, no tenía muchos ánimos para hacer nada. Pero la cara de Danielle me había sacado curiosidad y apuré el paso hacia el salón. Cuando entramos, la profesora ya estaba allí y con una mirada de advertencia nos mandó a sentarnos en nuestros sitios correspondientes, seguía sin entender muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando y sólo veía a mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa pintada en su cara._

_Pocos minutos después un profesor había tocado la puerta, al entrar había llamado al que era mi ex, diciéndole frente a todo el salón de clases que su mamá le había traído la lonchera porque la había olvidado en casa, lo que obviamente ocasionó que todo el salón comenzara a reír y aquel chico pasara de un tono pálido por la sorpresa a un rojo intenso por la vergüenza. Acto seguido, el profesor sacó una nota del bolsillo leyéndola: -"Mira Andrew, la próxima vez que entre en tu habitación y encuentre todos tus cochecitos tirados en el piso, te quedarás castigado sin ver Barney el dinosaurio durante una semana"-._

_Sabía que eso no lo podía haber hecho la mamá de Andrew, así que miré a Danielle y por medio de señas le pregunté si era obra suya, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia y luego nos soltamos a reír como todos los demás en la clase._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

-Y aquel chico, quedó odiándote a ti y a mí por aquella vez- Le dije mientras iba por la mitad de mi helado.

-Sí, pero fue divertido, a demás nunca me importó nada de él, de verás que no sé como saliste con ese chico, es que en serio te admiro Annie, haberlo soportado durante 4 meses, vaya, eres una Diosa- Dijo riendo y me uní a ella. Estuvimos charlando un poco más de temas varios mientras terminábamos de comer nuestro helado cuando una mirada de asombro de Danielle me hizo voltearme ver la dirección en la que ella veía. De verdad no lo podía creer, Matt, mi hermano mayor venía caminando en dirección a nosotras con paso firme, esperaba un reproche seguro y suspiré resignada viendo a Danielle.

-Muy bien Dani, creo que hasta aquí llegué yo, gracias por compartir el último helado de mi vida- Le dije con un tono exagerado de pesar y luego sonreí. –De verdad te agradezco que te hayas escapado conmigo, espero que el tiempo pase rápido porque dos meses sin mi mejor amiga serán casi una tortura, y ya sabes, no dejes de escribirme al mail, te estaré informando de todo lo que pase en La Push- Terminé mi helado dejándolo sobre la mesa y me levanté tomando mi morral y abrazando a mi mejor amiga a manera de despedida por los días en que no la vería.

-Anna Marie Miller, te estoy esperando- Me interrumpió Matt.

-Suerte en La Push Annie, y no se te olvide a ti escribirme, tal vez y podamos hacer tareas juntas online- Y así fue como me despedí de mi mejor amiga, caminé sin mucha emoción hasta llegar al lado de Matt, quien apenas me tuvo a su alcance pasó un brazo suyo por alrededor de mis hombros, haciéndome caminar un poco más rápido hasta el coche donde nos estaba esperando Justin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

¿Visitas? ¿Cómo visitas? ¿Cuáles visitas? ¿Quienes? Toda la manada estaba manteniendo los mismos pensamientos que yo, tal vez este fuera el momento de acción que había estado esperando, por fin tendría algo de diversión de nuevo.

-No es lo que imaginan, cálmense o de lo contrario no puedo terminar de explicarles- Decía Sam, pero era tanta la tensión y la expectativa del ambiente que era difícil calmarnos a todos los que estábamos. –Cálmense todos, ahora- Dijo usando su voz de alfa, una orden imposible de no cumplir. Al segundo siguiente miré a mí alrededor, todos los chicos estábamos en forma de lobos, sentados en nuestros cuartos traseros, esperando que Sam siguiera hablando. –Las visitas que esperamos mañana no son vampiros, pero no por eso deben bajar la guardia. Hace unas horas me reuní con el consejo luego de haber recibido un llamado de Billy, me informó que vamos a tener esta visita por dos meses, son tres exactamente, todos hermanos, dos hombres y una mujer. Los dos chicos son como nosotros, así que estarán rondando por esta zona también y probablemente nos sean de ayuda en la manada los dos meses que estén aquí.- Nos comentaba de la situación cuando se alzo un revuelo de pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Con nosotros es suficiente no necesitamos ayuda de nadie más, a demás no sabes si sean tan competentes como nosotros, pero si me los dejan a mi yo puedo ponerlos a prueba- Decía Paul en un tono desafiante.

-Perfecto, dos ridículas mentes masculinas más que soportar- Decía Leah.

-¡Silencio!- Volvió a decir Sam, el alfa. –Se integrarán a la manada porque de esa manera podremos seguir sus pasos y así se hará, es una decisión tomada. Se estarán hospedando en la casa del final de la calle, la que limita con la playa, la casa Miller, y quiero que estén atentos a cualquier comportamiento extraño por parte de ellos, pues puede que sean licántropos y tengan alguna relación Quileute, pero eso no impide que pueda hacer algo en contra de nuestro beneficio. Paul, Jared y Embry, es su turno de hacer las rondas, yo los acompañaré luego con Quil y Leah.- Concluyó mientras se paraba de nuevo y se preparaba para correr. –Y una cosa más, la hermana es humana, así que cuidado con lo que hacen, no quiero demostraciones de poderes sobrenaturales, aún si ella conoce del secreto- Dijo finalmente y al segundo siguiente ya nos había dejado, mientras Paul, Jared y Embry lo flaqueaban a cada lado y desaparecían de nuestra vista.

-Perfecto, a demás de limpiarle el pañal a Seth, Collin y Brady, deberemos ser niñeras de otros 2 más- Dijo mi hermana, a lo que yo respondí mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y ella con gusto me gruñó de forma audible y desapareció aprovechando que era la más rápida de la manada.

-Odio que me consideren menor, a demás casi cumplo mis 17 y siguen molestándome, ¿qué no se cansan?- Les dije algo malhumorado a los chicos que quedábamos allí mientras me paraba y estiraba mis patas.

-Tranquilo dulce Seth, ya conocerás nuevos amigos mañana que tal vez no te traten como un pequeño, y podrás aprovecharte de que serán los nuevos, tómalo con calma- Decía Quil con un tono de burla y diversión. –Además ya escuchaste, vienen con una niña, a ver si por fin demuestras que no eres gay, dulce niño- Seguía molestándome.

-Ya cállate maldito asaltacunas, que tu eres un viejo verde depravado que quiere con una niña de 4 años- Le respondí bromeando sabiendo que le molestaba que hicieran algún comentario sobre Claire. –Y no me molestes con eso Quil, o de verdad tendré que patearte el hocico de chocolate que tienes, niño meloso y sobreprotector- Le respondí agachándome y evitando el golpe que había mando con su zarpa mientras corría divertido y esquivaba los ataques de Quil. Collin y Brady habían ido hasta sus casas por algo de comer y allí estaba yo molestando con Quil. –Anda Quil, no puedes con el lindo y tierno Seth... ¿no que eres muy grande?- Le decía divertido para provocarlo, pero él solo se reía hasta que en uno de sus saltos me atrapó con sus patas y lanzó una mordida hacia una de las mías. – ¡Hey! ¡Me lastimaste la pata idiota!- Le refunfuñé y lo quité de encima de mí de un empujón mientras me levantaba y revisaba mi pata cojeando un poco. –Si me la fracturaste, declárate muerto, Quil-chocolate-Ateara- Le advertí mientras estiraba mi pata y la examinaba.

-Tú te lo buscaste lindo y tierno Seth, nadie te dijo que provocaras la furia de tus mayores- Me dijo burlón. –Más bien dime qué hiciste anoche cuando se supone que deberías haber estado durmiendo- Me preguntó con un deje de… ¿curiosidad?

-¿Cómo es que...? Ah, olvídalo, ¿Por qué simplemente no me lees los pensamientos y te evitas la molestia de esperar a que yo te lo cuente?- Le dije como si fuera algo obvio.

-Sabes que no me gusta andar husmeando las mentes de los demás, todos necesitamos privacidad ¿no? Que tal que hayas estado de gay anoche, eso es algo que no quisiera ver, me quedaría un trauma- Dijo riendo.

-Cállate idiota, deja de molestarme con lo mismo. Además pasó lo mismo de siempre, nada nuevo, discutí con mi hermana y ya luego no pude dormir, aun me remuerde la conciencia.- Le dije dejándole ver un poco de lo que había pasado y me sentí mal al ver su expresión. –Si lo sé, me pasé, pero ¿no harías tú lo mismo? A demás no estaba pensando con cabeza fría.-

-Creo que pensar con cabeza fría, es imposible para cualquiera de nosotros- Me dijo Quil con tono divertido y la intención de subirme el ánimo. –Más bien anda que ya se empieza a hacer de noche y debemos descansar para mañana recibir las grandiosas visitas, y pronto terminara la ronda de Jared, Embry y Paul, y será mi turno de acompañar a tu hermana. Y por mi bien, mas me vale cambiar de pensamientos antes de que se le ocurra cortarme el cuello como estoy seguro que haría con todo gusto.- Dijo mientras se paraba y me empujaba un poco con su hocico para que comenzara a moverme.

-Ya, ya, no exageres. Además nunca me da sueño a estas horas hasta muy tarde en la madrugada, pero Sam no me tiene en cuenta para las rondas nocturnas, después de todo soy de los pequeños- Refunfuñé mientras comenzaba a caminar con Quil a mi lado en dirección a mi casa. –Gracias por acompañarme Quil, me has divertido aunque 9 de las 10 palabras que digas sean muy melosas, y sean sobre Claire. Lo molesté a lo que él respondió golpeándome en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y antes que le pudiera devolver el golpe ya había salido corriendo. Entre en la casa y me dirigí hasta mi alcoba, encendiendo la Xbox y buscando alguna forma de perder el tiempo, mientras con ansias esperaba la llegada del día de mañana, tenia ansias de conocer a los nuevos, pensando en eso, fue cuando sentí de nuevo esa sensación de ser arrastrado hasta otro lugar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Llegué hasta el auto con mi morral al hombro, resignada y suspirando, esperando aquel regaño que estarían por darme mis dos hermanos. Subí al auto y me acomodé en los asientos traseros mientras bajaba un poco el cristal de la ventana.

-¿Porqué no avisaste? ¿Qué estabas pensado Anna Marie Miller? Pudo haberte pasado algo malo y nosotros no estaríamos ni enterados. Tan pronto y como te vuelvas a escapar…-Decía Matt quien encendía el auto y lo aceleraba dándole fuerza a sus palabras.

-Ay no seas exagerado Matthew, primero no creo que pudiera pasarme algo malo, estoy grande y aprendo a cuidarme sola ¿sí? Y además, si llegara a pasarme algo, es tanta la sobreprotección que tengo con ustedes que incluso milésimas de segundos después estarían a mi lado, cosa que de verdad agradezco, pero deja de ser tan exagerado- Le interrumpí un poco molesta mientras dejaba que el viento jugara con mi pelo y recorriera mi rostro.

-Deberías agradecer que Matt y yo te cuidamos, porque cuando no lo hacen papá y mamá, adivina quienes somos los encargados de cambiarte el pañal y darte el biberón- Me dijo un Justin burlón. Lo miré entrecerrando mis ojos y decidí mejor ignorarlo, no tenía caso pelear con ellos, siempre buscaban alguna excusa que me dejara sin argumentos para responderles. –Y agradece que como te queremos tanto, no le diremos a papá y mamá- Agregó. Suspiré y rodé los ojos, como si me afectara, de todas formas me dirían lo mismo que acababa de decirme Matt y no tenía caso escucharlo dos veces.

-Gracias, hermanito querido- Le dijo dulcemente en un tono de falso agradecimiento.

-De nada Annie- Respondieron los dos al unísono.

En pocos minutos estuvimos frente a la casa y papá se asomó a la puerta. -¿Y ustedes a qué horas sacaron el auto? Porque si mal no recuerdo, no les di permiso- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos en la puerta.

-Anda papá, era el último día y Annie quería dar una vuelta antes de que nos asedien dos meses en aquella reserva- Dijo Justin. Me sorprendió que no hubiera dicho nada de lo que había sucedido, bueno, en realidad lo había dicho en el auto, pero no pensé que lo dijera en serio. Me giré para verlo y le sonreí, ahora era un cómplice junto con Matt. Justin me devolvió la mirada y me guiñó un ojo que fue imperceptible para nuestro padre. Salí del auto y tome mi morral mientras Matt alcanzaba nuestro paso y me despeinaba un poco al pasar. Entramos en la casa, con papá siguiéndonos de cerca y con una mirada inquisidora que los tres preferimos ignorar. – ¡Ya llegamos!- Anunció un grito de Justin que iba dirigido para mi madre quien se encontraba preparando la cena. Cada uno de mis hermanos y yo subimos al segundo piso a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. –Annie, antes que me olvide, ¿puedes prestarme tu laptop un momento? Ya sabes, tengo que despedirme de mis admiradoras- Me dijo la cabeza que se asomaba a mi puerta de un Justin sonriente y divertido.

-Claro que sí Just, te la debo por la de ahorita, pero no te aproveches ¿eh?- Le respondí mientras dejaba mi morral encima de la cama y tomaba la laptop pasándola a los brazos estirados de mi hermano. –Ya sabes, ten cuidado, es delicada- Le dije divertida mientras lo veía desaparecer y caminaba hasta mi cama, era hora de preparar la maleta de viaje, que muy útilmente mamá había dejado al lado de la misma. La levanté con un poco de esfuerzo y la coloqué sobre la cama, abriendo la cremallera y viendo el gran espacio que tenía. Caminé varias veces desde mi cama hasta el armario buscando y eligiendo la ropa que llevaría. Guardé mis shorts, mis jeans, algunas blusas, tenis, baletas y algunas cosas más necesarias para mi estadía en La Push. Sonreí mientras guardaba mi ropa y las cosas de aseo que necesitaría llevar, me sentía tan feliz, tan soñadora, sentía que todo era posible y que no había impedimento alguno para ser feliz. Giré varias veces sobre mi eje mientras disfrutaba de mi aura de felicidad y pronto terminé de empacar. Sólo faltaban mi laptop, el Ipod, el celular y otras pequeñas cosas que llevaría en el morral del colegio, el cual comenzaba a desempacar para adelantar los deberes que tendría. Luego de aproximadamente una hora, Justin entró de nuevo en mi habitación devolviéndome la laptop y lo acompañé de salida, pues mamá acababa de avisarnos que la cena estaba lista.

Luego de una cena tranquila, llena de las anécdotas que habían tenido papá y mamá cuando habían vivido en La Push, sus divertidos comentarios y las bromas que hacían mis dos hermanos mayores, era hora de dormir y descansar para estar relajada el día siguiente, el día del viaje, el gran día, como me gustaba llamarle ahora. Cada uno subió a su habitación y luego de un saludo de buenas noches por parte de nuestros padres, nos dispusimos a dormir. Me acomodé en posición fetal entre las cobijas y me arropé hasta casi dejar cubierta totalmente mi cabeza. Aquella noche fue tan tranquila, que ni siquiera tuve sueño alguno.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté sin necesidad de que me llamaran, tal vez era tanta la emoción del cercano acontecimiento, que mi cuerpo estaba dispuesto para todo. Me levanté un poco más temprano que mis hermanos y aproveché el tiempo para poder bañarme, vestirme y arreglarme tranquilamente sin afán. Me coloqué unos jeans de color claro y una de mis blusas favoritas, de manga corta y color violeta, recogí mi cabello en un suave moño y coloqué un poco de brillo a mis labios. Cuando terminé de arreglarme, me asomé al corredor y logré esquivar a un Matthew y un Justin que corrían y competían por ver quién llegaba de primero al baño, que por supuesto, ganó mi hermano mayor usando su experiencia y habilidad.

-¡No es justo! ¡Siempre me toca bañarme de últimas, porque cuando no eres tú Matt, es Annie- Refunfuñaba mi hermano en el corredor.

-Tranquilo hermanito, prometo dejarte bañar primero cuando estemos en La Push- Le dije sonriente mientras me acercaba y le daba un abrazo junto con un beso en su mejilla. –A propósito, buenos días- Le dije divertida viendo la confusión expresada en su rostro.

-¿Y a ti que bicho te pico Annie? Ah es verdad, se me olvidaba que te alegra este viaje tanto como a mí me alegra tener admiradoras-. Dijo medio riendo.

-Así es, no puedo negarte que siento esto como un cambio muy bueno- Le respondí encogiéndome levemente de hombros y bajando al comedor para tomar mi desayuno.

-_3 horas después-_

Cada uno tenía sus maletas en sus manos y nos despedíamos de nuestros padres, con el anunció de que el vuelo estaba a punto de salir, como sonido de fondo. Nos despedimos una vez más y sonreí por lo que durante unos meses sería la última vez, a mis padres. Matt me ayudó con la maleta donde llevaba toda la ropa, pues era tan grande que impedía un poco mi paso ligero, y bueno, Matt era un chico con súper fuerza. Nos subimos al avión y por más que les dije a mis hermanos que quería ver a la ventana, me acomodaron un lugar en el medio de ellos dos, según era, para tenerme vigilada, lo que les causo bastante gracia durante el corto trayecto que cruzábamos en avión. Luego de aproximadamente media hora, estuvimos saliendo del aeropuerto a la pequeña y lluviosa ciudad de Forks, de allí, tomamos un taxi que nos llevó hasta la reserva y pronto estuvimos al frente de la casa de papá. Tres extraños con maletas frente a la última casa de la calle, aquella que limitaba con la hermosa vista de la playa. Tres extraños que habían levantado y atraído miradas curiosas que no pasaban desapercibidas a cada paso que dábamos.

-Vamos Matt, abre esa puerta de una vez, quiero ver si hay algo de comer allí dentro, estoy casi famélico- Se quejaba Justin.

-Deja de portarte como niña y aguanta que no la encuentro- Decía Matt mientras revolcaba los bolsillos de su chaqueta en busca de la llave de la casa, hasta que después de algunos minutos que parecieron interminables para Justin, sacó a la vista una brillante y reluciente llave dorada. –Aquí esta quejetas- Dijo abriendo la puerta. –Más te vale que no acabes con la comida, porque nosotros dos también debemos comer algo, y si lo haces, ya verás mi venganza- Le dijo Matt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Este capítulo será realmente corto, pero las cosas deben empezar con Annie pov, así que les pido entiendan, la historia comienza a ponerse bastante interesante en este punto.**

Estuve jugando en la Xbox hasta la madrugada porque la emoción del día siguiente no me dejaba dormir, fue la llegada de Leah y su regaño por no tomarme el tiempo suficiente para descansar, lo que me hizo apagar mi juego y recostarme en la cama. Acomodé los brazos detrás de mi cabeza y me quedé mirando el techo, buscando formas en las tejas que tenía encima, concentrándome y escuchando cada sonido que llegaba a mis oídos. Sentí como una gran sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro sin poderla contener y me sentí por alguna extraña razón, muy feliz.

Me levanté luego de algunas horas de un sueño intermitente, por fin era sábado y no debía ir a la escuela, lo que hacía mucho mejor el día, agregándole toda la emoción y la expectativa por los nuevos. Salí de mi cuarto luego de arreglar y bajé a la cocina a tomar un ligero desayuno: pan, galletas y un gran vaso de leche. Supuse que Leah debería seguir dormida como marmota luego de haber terminado su ronda en la madrugada y salí a encontrarme con Sam y los demás chicos, pues habíamos quedado en vernos antes para organizar las posiciones que tomaríamos y la organización que tendríamos con los nuevos invitados de la reserva. Salí de mi casa y caminé con las manos en los bolsillos recibiendo de buena gana la brisa mañanera que golpeaba mi rostro y me refrescaba, estuve así varios minutos mientras llegaba a los límites de las últimas casas con la carretera, pude distinguir a lo lejos a dos figuras: Sam y Paul. Me acerqué a paso más rápido y los salude a todos con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Estoy listo, ¿Qué haremos ahora?-Pregunté esperando que cualquiera me respondiera.

-Las cosas serán así Seth- Respondía Sam. –Quil, Embry y los demás chicos están haciendo la ronda porque los nuevos llegaron hace pocos minutos, pero como venías camino aquí no te los cruzaste, así que, tú, Paul y yo iremos a dar la bienvenida- Me explicaba Sam cuando un gruñido salió de la garganta de Paul y una mirada de advertencia por parte de Sam lo hizo callar. Los miré a los dos sin entender mucho reflejando total confusión en mi rostro.

-Lo que pasa es que yo seré el que hable, y ustedes estarán en forma de lobos entre los árboles de la playa, porque sabrás que nadie en la reserva puede ver a unos lobos gigantes rondando la zona- Me terminó de explicar y entonces entendí la actitud de Paul.

No me iba a poner igual que él, porque era la primera vez que me dejaban hacer algo más "importante" y aún más, junto a ellos que eran los más viejos de la manada, así que asentí con mi cabeza y sonreí satisfecho. Comenzamos a caminar Paul y yo a cada lado de Sam y pronto recibimos la señal que estábamos esperando. Paul y yo comenzamos a avanzar con un ligero trote hacia los árboles que quedaban cerca de la playa y cuando estuvimos dentro, sin ningún habitante de la reserva que pudiera vernos nos preparamos para entrar en fase. En pocos segundos había dos lobos caminando sigilosamente por el área, con trozos de ropa anudados en una de las patas traseras, olfateando el aroma y mirando sigilosamente en busca de cualquier señal anormal, sin perder de vista a nuestro Alfa.

Sam caminó con paso tranquilo pero seguro hasta la última casa que daba a la playa y golpeó tres veces en la puerta, mis músculos se tensaron y agaché mis orejas hacia atrás esperando. En pocos segundos logré escuchar pasos avanzar y se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un joven de aspecto algo robusto, igual de alto que Sam pero a diferencia que su piel era color blanco y la de Sam era más bien trigueña. Aún así podíamos deducir que su tamaño en forma de lobo era grande y probablemente tuviera color claro en su pelaje. Una figura más apareció detrás de la puerta, esta vez era un joven suponía que de mi misma edad, pero casi igual de alto del que se suponía era su hermano, cruzándose de brazos mostrando imponencia frente a Sam, en realidad no sabía con quien hablaba ese niño. Me burlé un poco igual que Paul mirando la escena y nos sorprendió un poco cuando Sam soltó una ligera carcajada, así que nos concentramos para agudizar nuestra audición y poder escuchar la conversación, nada interesante hasta que una voz retumbó en mi cabeza y me hizo estremecer, ganándome las burlas de Paul enseguida. Era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en toda mi vida, dulce y acompasada como si se tratara de una canción, sentí de nuevo aquella sensación, pero ahora sentía que me arrastraba en la dirección de aquella voz con rostro desconocido, pues por la altura de sus hermanos no alcanzaba a verla, y cuando me di cuenta Paul se atravesaba en frente mío.

-¿Qué crees que haces idiota? Sam te dijo que no podíamos dejarnos ver, y tampoco de ellos así que quédate quieto niño- Me dijo enseñándome sus colmillos, pero yo no le ponía la suficiente atención.


End file.
